Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a power supply decoupling circuit, and more specifically, to a power supply decoupling circuit with a decoupling capacitor.
Description of the Related Art
A decoupling capacitor is a capacitor used to decouple one part of a circuit from another. Noise caused by other circuit elements is shunted through the capacitor, thereby reducing the effect it has on the rest of the circuit. An alternative name of decoupling capacitor is bypass capacitor because it is used to bypass the power supply or other high-impedance components of a circuit.
A power supply decoupling circuit with a decoupling capacitor usually occupies relatively large area. Typically, a conventional power supply decoupling circuit needs almost ⅓ of the chip area to accommodate the layout of a decoupling capacitor. The conventional design not only increases the total chip size but also results in longer jitter components due to its large RC constant. Accordingly, there is a need to design a novel power supply decoupling circuit to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.